warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinderheart
Cinderheart is a fluffy, gray tabby she-cat, with icy-blue eyes.Revealed in Sunset, pages 27 and 277 History In the The New Prophecy Twilight :Cinderkit and her siblings, Molekit, Honeykit and Poppykit, are born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. While Sorreltail is kitting, Cinderpelt is helping her, but later dies. Sunset :Cinderkit is named after Cinderpelt, who died during her mother's kitting, and Leafpool thinks it's a great name. Cinderkit was said to look hauntingly similar to Cinderpelt. Cinderkit does not appear very often in this book, except when she is seen padding out of the nursery, followed by Brightheart. It was revealed to Leafpool by Spottedleaf that Cinderkit is a reincarnation of Cinderpelt.Revealed in Sunset, p.277 As Spottedleaf shows Cinderkit to Leafpool, Leafpool looks into Cinderkit's blue eyes and sees her yawn. In the Power of Three The Sight :In The Sight, the newly apprenticed Cinderpaw is one of Hollypaw's closest friends. Several cats, particularly Leafpool and Brackenfur, notice that she shares several personality traits and tendencies with the old Cinderpelt - such as the way she flicks her paw over her ear while grooming herself. Dark River :When she and Hollypaw went looking for Lionpaw one night, she remarks that Lionpaw may be doing something he will live to regret, and that he is making a mistake that has been made before, referring to the numerous forbidden relationships in the series. :Later, she climbs up a tree to save Mousepaw, who chased a squirrel up a tree and got stuck, who was about to fall, but Cinderpaw falls instead, and breaks her hind leg. Furthermore, Cinderpaw tells Hollypaw she is afraid of badgers and hopes she will never have to meet one again, despite never seeing one before this point. :While she is recovering in Leafpool's den, she talks about the old ThunderClan camp, telling Jaypaw what was where and how she remembered it in Leafpool's den, so Jaypaw enters her dreams. Here, Cinderpaw is walking around the camp, and Jaypaw wonders how she can remember this camp so much. She then suddenly appears much older and wiser, and tells Jaypaw to tell Leafpool that Cinderpaw will recover this time, and that Leafpool is doing a good job and has learned more than Cinderpelt could have taught her. :When Cinderpaw wakes up the next morning she vaguely recalls Jaypaw being in a dream with her in a forest (the old ThunderClan camp), but Jaypaw reassures her that it was just a dream. Cinderpaw, despite being confined to the medicine cat den, was constantly asking Hollypaw and Jaypaw to play catch with her, much to Leafpool's despair. Outcast :She continues to train, and Cloudtail, her mentor, shows concern about her injured leg, fearing that it is not completely healed. She does not like the concerns, because she feels that it is healed, though it obviously pains her at times. Hollypaw, her best friend, tells Cinderpaw her plan about concentrating on one thing so she could be a better warrior. Cinderpaw said that it was mouse-brained, but then apologized, yet advised her friend not to do it. ''Eclipse :Cinderpaw has her assessment to finally become a warrior. While leaping for a squirrel, her injured leg buckled and is injured again. This time, Cinderpaw is very discouraged because her sisters get to become warriors before her, and she wanted to do the warriors vigil with them. She stays in Leafpool's den for a while, not wanting to move the leg. When Jaypaw comes up with the idea of swimming, she says it might help, so she tries it. The swimming helped with her pain, enough for her to walk easily. The swimming helps her leg because she can move the muscle without having to put weight on it. Before Millie gives birth, Cinderpaw and Hollypaw talk about her and the future kits. Hollypaw asks Cinderpaw if she knows if Millie had names in mind for them. Cinderpaw says that no she hadn`t and said that Leafpool didn`t want her to. :She gossips with Hollypaw that she has been seeing Whitewing and Birchfall starting to share tongues together. :When WindClan attacked, she stayed back in the medicine cat den, but would attack if she had to. At the end of the battle, Cinderpaw gains her warrior name, Cinderheart, in honor of those who have been lost, along with Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. She seems to be happy after her long wait. It seems that as she was getting her warrior name, the spirit of Cinderpelt was shining below her, finally getting what she wished for all along. Long Shadows :Cinderheart is mentioned only briefly throughout this book. Near the beginning Hollyleaf joins her on a border patrol led by Ashfur; while they are on it Cinderheart confesses to her that she does not like going this way because of the recent battle in Eclipse. When the patrol finds Tawnypelt and her three kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, Cinderheart is amused when the three apprentices chant Hollyleaf’s name, and jokes with her friend that she has three new apprentices. :Much later in the book, she is seen coming into camp with a hunting patrol, and her weariness, caused by the growing number of sick cats, is sensed by Jaypaw. :Later, when Firestar has suggested all the sick cats shelter in the abandoned Twoleg nest, Cinderheart is one cat to agree with him, willing to try it. The last time she is mentioned is when she is seen working on the Twoleg nest, stuffing gaps with twigs to keep out the cold, along with Brackenfur. Sunrise :Cinderheart isn't mentioned much in ''Sunrise. She expressed disbelief when Purdy sticks up for Sol, saying that he was seen near the WindClan border. Later, when her sister Honeyfern is bitten by a snake, she runs to her and is horrified when she dies. Leafpool stares at her desperately, as if expecting help from Cinderpelt in her, while Honeyfern is dying. :When Hollyleaf announces who her real parents are, Cinderheart shows disappointment in her friend, saying that she had only caused more pain. She is shown to be more like Cinderpelt in this moment. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Cinderheart gets her first apprentice, Ivypaw. When she, Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw go to the lake to get water, Ivypaw starts sniffing at a dead fish, making Rainstorm, a RiverClan warrior, think that she killed it and was going to take it back to camp. He starts to attack Ivypaw, but to only get stuck in some loose mud. Cinderheart then watches the apprentices while Lionblaze and the others take Rainstorm back to the ThunderClan camp for him to get looked after. When her apprentice is upset that they weren't going on the patrol to take Rainstorm home, she told her that they would go to the training clearing to practice battle moves. She also expresses concern for her sister, Poppyfrost, who is heavily pregnant with Berrynose's kits. Cinderheart tells Jayfeather that she's worried about her sister, for Poppyfrost was still mourning for Honeyfern, but Jayfeather, who doesn't know what to say, tells Poppyfrost there's no cure for grief or heart-break. Cinderheart also seems sad that Hollyleaf is gone. Fading Echoes :Cinderheart and Lionblaze are seen teaching Dovepaw and Ivypaw how to fight in trees and how to hop from tree to tree. Cinderheart tells the two apprentices that Longtail swore that, in the old territory, he made it from the Great Sycamore to the camp without touching the forest floor. Dovepaw asks how far it was, and when Cinderheart says "About the same as from here to the hollow," Lionblaze gets annoyed that she knows this, yet she never saw the old territory. This is another sign that Cinderheart is really Cinderpelt. :In the middle of the night, she and Lionblaze go for a walk in the forest after she notices he can't sleep. They wind up playing and Lionblaze has a brief memory of playing with Heathertail. It is hinted that Lionblaze likes Cinderheart, but it is unknown whether she likes him back, as the next day she acts briskly towards him. :Cinderheart is often seen taking a leadership position among her clanmates, and is kind and supportive toward her clanmates. She also worries about Ivypaw and Dovepaw's worsening relationship, and tries to share her concern with Lionblaze, who pushes it away. Character Pixels File:Cinderheart.kit.png| Kit File:Cinderheartapprentice.png|Apprentice File:Cinderheart.warrior.png| Warrior Family Members '''Father:' :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, page 25: Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmothers: :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :FrostfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfathers: :ThistleclawRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars Member :FuzzypeltRevealed on Viky's Facebook page: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :RobinwingRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Uncles: :Thornclaw: :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 277 :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Status Unknown :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Dovepaw: :Ivypaw: :Ashfur: Deceased, Residence unknown :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters